The filing of loose leaves has a number of difficulties. At present, the filing of these loose leaves is effected by perforating the leaves and filing them in a ring binder. The leaves not having the same sizes and not having been punched at the same time, the binder has at its edges leaves which protrude more or less. The leaves, if they are frequently referred to, should be provided with eyelets so that the perforations will not tear the sheets. Finally, to photocopy a sheet, it is necessary to remove it from the rings of the binder, mark the place of the leaf, and return it to that place, thus sometimes removing a bundle of sheets with the difficulty of reintroducing of them by their perforations on the rings of the binder. All these operations are long and laborious.
The state of the art can be defined by the following patents:
FR-A-2.577.029: "The invention relates to devices of the filing and file type for documents and of the book type in one or several embodiments, and consists in a stub with pages of double thickness, a permanent one which is very thin, the other detachable permitting the securement of the documents in their place without swelling the binding. Among the most interesting uses of the invention can be cited: administrative files, provision of book files, according to their construction, filing of scholarly and university articles, private correspondence and the preservation of financial records." PA1 FR-A-2.409.862: "Strip ensuring the connection between a file and the objects to be filed. Device permitting arranging in a file brochures, sketches, specimens and various objects of the same type, without having to perforate them. It is a narrow band, fairly resistant, having along one edge an adhesive portion and along the other edge perforations. The invention facilitates the arrangement and transport in a file of non-perforable objects according to their thickness, their hardness, their fragility, or which one does not wish to punch: brochures, agendas, sketches on cardboard, engravings on metal, etc. . ." PA1 EP 0 150 654: "The invention relates to a stub binder particularly for the filing of documents in the form of loose leaves, of the type comprising a plurality of thin superposed strips, interconnected by any appropriate means and coated on one of their surfaces with a layer of adhesive, characterized in that all of the adhesive surface is covered with a film in which is provided at least one line of least resistance permitting partial removal of said film so as to substitute at least one portion of the loose leaf to be filed, this latter thus extending in the prolongation of the undetached portion of said film." PA1 EP 0 140 197: "The invention relates to a binding for paper sheets which have a binder back and rear binder covers connected to each side of this latter by means of folds, along which at least the forward binder cover is comprised by a forward tongue connecting by a single piece to the back of the binding and of a synthetic transparent sheet material, secured by means of a layer of cement, to the internal surface of the forward tongue. The binding also has a fusible binding agent carried by the internal surface of the binding back, for the securement of sheets of paper. To effect a securement which is simple to obtain and which guarantees best adhesion of the sheet of transparent synthetic material, the layer of cement is comprised by a fusible cementing agent having an activation temperature, which during emplacement of each of the sheets of synthetic material on the fusible cementing agent thus heated does not undergo any permanent modification, visible to the eye, of the sheet of synthetic material". PA1 FR-A-2.318.036: "This device is constituted by a cover having two sheets of dimensions substantially equal to the dimensions of the sleeves to be bound, secured to a back whose width is substantially equal to the thickness of the stack of sheets. According to the invention, the internal surface of the back is covered with a band of solidified resin of low melting point." PA1 EP-0.298.709: "The invention relates to a filing binder comprising: a section for filing leaves, having a section with a full rear cover, a narrow forward section drawn together by a bridle and a dorsal section disposed between the two. The dorsal section is provided with a vinyl adhesive which melts under heat, preferably in the form of a certain number of very closely spaced beads of cement melting under heat, and the portion attached by the bridle comprises a row of adhesive separable by pressure secured to a free edge of this portion. The cover portion of the file is completely separated from the file and can even be no part of the file. Once the cover is prepared it is attached to the bridle by means of pressure-sensitive adhesives. The pages of the document are stacked and inserted against the strips of cement of the dorsal part and the cement is heated to secure the pages of the document." PA1 EP 0 266 454: "Bindings or improved binding seals are proposed which are comprised by a layer of flexible material. At one end of the layer is located a layer of ordinary adhesive and at the other end a layer of releasable adhesive, covered by a layer of ordinary adhesive. The releasable adhesive permits the user to cement the end of the binding and to release it as desired. The binding can be comprised by a hole or holes at one end for connecting it to a file and provided with a releasable adhesive layer at the other end so that a document can be emplaced and removed."
In this patent, the support strip is perforated and must necessarily be filed in a ring binder with all the drawbacks described above.
This binder does not permit emplacing interpolated leaves. The filing of the sheets is thus final.